Forbidden Fruit
by Honeypot Kitty
Summary: He'd give him anything, anything he could offer. He'd always be there for him even if the favor wasn't returned. He owned his heart even if he didn't know it. Stan was his forbidden fruit, forever and always. Style, Stendy


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park nor do I own the cover pic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forever Number Two

Kyle felt like a third wheel, wait scratch that; Kyle _was _a third wheel. It was lunch time and Kyle walked the hallways with Stan and Wendy to his left. They were cooing at each other like they did every day, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. The redhead wanted to gag, he could literally taste the bile rising in his throat. Any minute now, any minute and he'd ram his head into a wall. It wasn't just the sickening sweetness of it all but also the impossible amount of jealousy he felt that made his heart ache. But Kyle knew he couldn't have him, Stan was a forbidden fruit; never to be touched or longed for. So instead Kyle would devote himself to supporting Stan whenever he could, even supporting his relationship with Wendy though it broke his heart little by little.

Wendy giggled at something Stan had said before pressing a chaste kiss to his rosy cheek. Kyle could tell why Stan loved Wendy to such a full extent. She was down right beautiful, even someone like Kyle (who was peeping out of the closet) could tell. Her cherubic facial features, long, silk-like, ebony hair, and unstoppable desire to help people in need were only a few of her great qualities albeit her slightly (very) inflated ego.

Even though she was such a clean, likable person Kyle couldn't help but hold such great contempt for her. He felt bad for hating her so much but he couldn't help himself. She was the only girl, the only _person _that would ever be able to attain Stan's heart and Kyle would forever be Stan's number two.

Forever. Stan and Wendy would grow older and get married and have a bunch of children and Stan would ask Kyle to be his best man and his children's uncle and Kyle would happily except, anything to get even a little closer to his beloved. And Kyle would grow old too and die with his unrequited love for Stan never being spoken or acknowledged.

Thinking of such a future made the backs of Kyle's eyes sting with warm tears. Stan was already leaving Kyle behind, always replacing plans he had with him with ones with Wendy. And Kyle would accept it, he would accept it. He'd accept being Stan's number two, his devoted, loving number two. Hey, two was better then three wasn't it?

Kyle shoved his slender fingers under his signature green ushanka, running them through his fiery, tussled hair as he tried to compose himself.

"Are you alright Kyle?" The red head turned to Wendy, her almost unnatural grey eyes clouded with obvious concern. He hated how kind she was.

"Oh I'm fine, just thinking."

"Are sure? You look a little upset." Even Stan was beginning to look a little worried.

"No seriously, I'm fine. Just peachy." Kyle hinted it with a tad bit of sarcasim.

The ebony haired girl gave him an almost pitying look before returning to her conversation with Stan. The redhead despised that look, she always gave it to him even when he wasn't doing anything. He didn't know her reason behind it nor did he care but it did piss him off to no end. That girl was just one big mystery in itself.

Kyle fell behind the two a little bit, taking the time to watch Stan. Stan. He was perfect, the type of guy any girl (or boy) would want to be with. The type of guy Kyle would want to be with. The type of guy that Kyle would never have a chance to be with. Honestly, Kyle needed to stop thinking that way, he was depressing himself even more.

Stan was a dick but the type of dick that doesn't mean or realize he's acting like a dick. He would always tries to please everyone even though he can't but Kyle admired Stan for that.

Stan was the exact opposite of Kyle. Kyle was short, lanky, aggressive, cold, calculating, non-athletic, boring, gay, the list could go on. He felt that he wasn't and would never be good enough for Stan but the taller teen would alway reassure him that he was the best friend a guy could have even if it was a lie. Kyle appreciated Stan's effort.

Kyle smiled sadly to himself, looking up at the couple ahead of him. They were perfect for each other and Kyle wouldn't dare ruin it for either of them even if he desperately wanted to be the one latching onto Stan's toned arm instead of Wendy. But that would never happen because Kyle was forever number two.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm actually proud of myself, this chapter turned out pretty well though I'm sorry it turned out so short. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future. I feel sad for doing this to Kyle though. I'm thinking of making this mpreg and I don't know how many chapters it'll be until that happens. This won't have a set update day either, I will most likely write chapters when I have the time. I'd really like your feedback too, it's always helpful. Thanks for reading!**

**(You can find the link to the cover pic on my profile.)**


End file.
